What Means the Most
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: I want to always be the one you want more than anyone else. I want you to look at me like that, and only me!” FrxUK T for sexual reference
1. Then

A/N:  
This is the first part of a two part FrxUK story.  
More actually FrxUK next Section, this is more of background story.  
757 Words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Francis?"

"Ah Arthur!" France turned around embarrassed to face the twelve year old kid. It was two in the morning, and he held his own dirtied sheet from his late night excursions, and now he had to face the kid. "What are you doing up so early, you should be in bed…."

"I heard your lady friend leaving…" there was something in the young boy's eyes, something different as he stood there with his stuffed unicorn. It was something of a grief, or jealousy. Francis couldn't understand it though, and brushed it off.

"Ah I am sorry, did that wake you-"

"France, why do those ladies come over so much?" The fluffy headed tween stared up with sad eyes. "I don't like it when they come over France, you forget about me when they come over." Arthur Kirkland, the tough little boy who loved to run around and play, who was so stubborn about everything, Arthur Kirkland who yelled at France whenever he got a chance, and who France could already tell was going to be much stronger than him, began to cry.

"England, England…" he sighed, setting the sheets back down on the bed, walking over and wrapping his arms around the tiny nation. " What's wrong Arthur? You know I will never forget about you. I make you dinner and tuck you in every night, I make sure to check the closets and the beds for monsters, I play with you, I am with you all the time. Why do you think I will forget about you?"

Arthur buried his head into France's shoulder and tears continued to come. It took a few minutes for the upset boy to get enough control of himself to talk, but when he did, what he said shocked France.

"France, the way you look at them! You look at them like you want them more than anyone else. France, I want you to look at me like that. I want to always be the one you want more than anyone else. I want you to look at me like that, and only me!" England clung to France, one of his hands clenching into a tight fist in France's curls, and a skinny arm around his neck, once again crying into his shoulder.

France was surprised, not at how perceptive Arthur was, but that he felt that way. Scooping up the tiny nation he cradled him against his chest gently. "If that is what you wish Arthur, it will be so." He whispered, stroking his spiky hair. With that, he left the dirty laundry where it lay and took England back to his bedroom, untangling the child from his hair. "I will be back in a moment." The miserable mass of child on the bed nodded and France walked out of the room, walking to the nearest phone and calling Prussia.

He had to call twice to get the man to pick up, and when he did, he sounded out of breath like he had been in the middle of strenuous exercise. France could guess what he had been doing.

"Prussia here."

"Hey Gil, its France."

"What's up?" he sounded annoyed still, but not as much. He was more curious to why his friend was calling at this hour in the morning. " The slut we picked up for you not up to your expectations?"

"No Gil, I was just calling to say that I can't make our plans for tomorrow. I am taking care of England."

"Oh okay. And this couldn't wait till morning 'cause…?"

"I also thought you might want to know because I am not going out to pick up girls with you anymore."

At this the German nation exploded. "The hell!? What did the kid have a bad dream and walk in on you having sex or something?! What's wrong with you France?!"

France listened to him rant for a few minutes before cutting him off. "Gil don't you see now? I don't want this anymore; I already have something that means the whole world to me now. I don't want to keep distracting myself from him."

"Parenting has ruined you Francis, you are no fun anymore."

"You wouldn't get it."

With that he hung up and walked back to England's room, curling up around the drowsy kid. He buried his head in the fluffy blonde hair as Arthur curled up against his stomache.


	2. Now

A/N:  
This is part two, where there is actuall FrUK going on yah know?  
I might do two others, one that is SpainxRomano, and one that is PrussiaxGermany, with a similar style to this.  
906 Words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"France?"

"Ah! Angleterre! What are you doing here so late?" The blonde Frenchman was kneeling in his garden, looking forlornly at the rosebush in front of him in the evening light. Behind him there was a garden table with a platter and, two abandoned, untouched cups of cocoa steaming on it. There was something off about him, but England shook it off.

It was hard for Arthur to place why he was there at France's house so late. He had originally planned to come over and yell at him for spraying such vulgar words on his windows with shaving cream (second floor too! Did he not realize how much of a pain that was to get off?!), but he couldn't seemed to find the words anymore.

"Ah, frankly I forgot." He lied. "I think I was angry at you but…." He shrugged it off, walking over and flopping next to France casually. He didn't know why, but he felt inclined to be there, to find out what was wrong with his rival. "What's up?"

France looked at him, slightly confused. It had been hundreds upon hundreds, if not even thousands of years sense the other spoke so civilly to him. Though of course, he didn't let his surprise show through his words, and ignoring his own emotions jumped into his animated way of conversing like always. "Ah, not much. A friend of mine just left… maybe you saw her on the way out?" he tried his normal grin for England.

Arthur narrowed his eyes; yes he had seen the woman leaving. He had almost expected to come into the garden to see a drunk, naked, and half asleep France on the ground. He supposed that would have been enough to make him yell at the other. But now, he felt this deep burning inside of his gut thinking about the lady, and almost disappointed in the other. He didn't have a clue why he would though.

"Ah yes… I saw her." He said slowly, nodding. "Why was she here?"

"We had… business to take care of." He took spoke slowly, seeming to pick his words carefully, and watching Arthur.

England could barely take that. He didn't know what but out of everything that was what ticked him off, and it ticked him off even more when he saw France smirk at his reaction.

"W-well good for you!" he looked away from France, not feeling so peaceable anymore.

France sighed and smiled, pushing himself up and as the night sky settling into a calm blackness, he retrieved the two cups of cocoa from the table giving one to his companion. "It didn't turn out exactly as I hoped. But…" he kept on an eye on England as he sipped his at the homemade chocolate bliss. "But tomorrow night I am to go on a date!"

"A-And why would I care!" Arthur felt very upset now. He didn't know why though. He sipped at the cocoa, turning away from France slightly even though he doubted the Frenchman could see him in the dim light.

"I don't know… I am just really happy. It is going to be at that really nice restaurant down town, around this time. So don't come looking for me like tonight if you suddenly remember what you were angry for." He laughed and let England brew in his silence, and he wasn't surprised when England set down the empty cup of cocoa and left. He sighed himself and went back inside.

The next evening, Arthur didn't know what was bothering him. He didn't understand why France having a girlfriend bothered him. It just did. A lot.

No, he should be happy for him. He should be happy for Francis finding someone to go out with after all these years of being single and flirting with well… everyone. Maybe it would even get him to stop being all over him! Who knew!

He thought all of this as he went to his car, driving towards the restaurant.

Getting there he burst in, telling the waiter to take him to the personal booth where France was to entertain his guest. The waiter ( scared for his life) did as he was told and lead him to the booth in the back, running away from what was sure to be an explosive confrontation.

"Francis!" Arthur burst into the small secluded room, expecting the worst but he didn't expect what he saw.

France was alone, and when he burst in, the biggest grin spread across his face. "Mi Amor, I didn't think you would come!" He stood up; bowing and offering him a rose he seemed to produce out of thin air.

"B-but…" Arthur looked at him with wide eyes, shaking, surprised.

"Arthur…" he smiled lovingly at the other, using his real name for the first time in years. " Did you really think I forgot my promise to you? To only look like you like that, no one else…"

Memories flooded back to Arthur, and he began to turn red.

"Non, mon petite fae, I remember. That is what you wished, and it has been so." He smiled, all the love that he held for the smaller man showing in his eyes, and in his words.

Arthur rushed forward, pulling France down into a long and loving kiss.


End file.
